Friedman, M. (1974), "Explanation and Scientific Understanding"
Friedman, M. (1973), "Explanation and Scientific Understanding", Journal of Philosophy 중심 질문: 과학적 설명에서 어떤 점이 우리에게 세계에 대한 이해를 제공해 주는가? 현상을 과학적으로 이해 가능하게 만들어주는 것은 무엇인가? 도입 과학적 설명에 대해 두 가지 주목할 측면이 있다. 첫째, 설명되는 것은 일반적 규칙성이라는 점이다. 과학적 설명에 대한 대부분의 철학적 문헌이 특정 사건에 대한 설명을 다루고 있지만, 물리과학에서 좀 더 전형적인 것은 일반적인 것이다. 특정 사건에 대한 설명들은 천문학이나 지질학 등에서만 발견된다. 둘째, 설명이란 한 현상을 다른 현상에 연관짓는 것이라는 점이다. 이 연관관계는 흔히 '환원'이라고 묘사된다. 우리는 설명되는 현상이 설명하는 현상으로 환원된다고 말한다. 따라서 과학적 설명의 중심 문제는 다음과 같다: 한 현상이 다른 현상의 설명이 되는 관계는 무엇이고, 그 관계에서 무엇이 설명되는 현상에 대한 이해를 주는가? 저자는 과학적 이해가 명확한 개념이 아니라고 생각한다. 과학적 이해가 무엇인지 해명하려면 과학적 설명이 무엇인지 알아야 하고, 그 반대도 마찬가지다. 그런데 저자에 따르면 기존의 과학적 설명에 대한 논의들이 과학적 이해와 관련해 문제가 있거나 반직관적인 결과를 낳는다. 따라서 저자는 기존의 과학적 설명에 대한 논의들을 검토하고, 적절한 과학적 이해 개념이 가져야 할 일반적 속성들을 추출하고자 한다. 그 다음 그러한 속성들을 갖는 과학적 설명에 대한 이론을 제시하고자 한다. 저자에 따르면 과학적 설명에 대한 기존 철학자들의 논의는 대략 두 가지로 나눌 수 있다. 첫째는 헴펠, 네이글 같이 설명 관계의 본성에 대해 비교적 정확한 제안을 했지만, 설명과 이해의 관계에 대해서는 별로 많은 이야기를 하지 않은 경우이다. 둘째는 툴민, 스크리븐, 드레이와 같이 이해에 대해서는 많이 이야기했지만, 그런 이해를 만들어내는 관계가 무엇인지에 대해서는 모호한 경우이다. 기존 관점 1: D-N 모형 D-N 모형은 특정 사건에 대한 설명 이론으로 만들어졌지만, 이 논문의 목적설명에도 잘 적용되는 연역 관계이다. D-N 모형에 따르면, 한 현상이 다른 현상을 설명할 수 있는 것은 전자에 대한 기술이 후자에 대한 기술을 함축할 때뿐이다. 물론, 둘 사이의 연역적 관계는 설명이 되기 불충분하다. 함축 요건은 설명 관계에 제약을 가하긴 하지만, 그것 자체가 현상을 우리가 이해할 수 있게 하는(세계를 좀 더 이해 가능하게 하는) 설명 관계가 무엇인지 알려주지는 않는다. D-N 모형의 옹호자들은 '이해'나 '이해 가능성'같은 개념들이 심리학적이거나 화용론적인(pragmatic) 개념이기 때문에 과학철학에서 다룰 문제가 아니라고 생각했다. 저자는 과학철학이 설명에 대한 객관적인 개념에 초점을 맞춰야 한다는 데에 동의한다. 그러나 설명과 이해의 관계에 대한 헴펠의 주장은 '화용론적'이라는 말의 두 의미를 뭉뚱그린 데에서 나온 것이다. '화용론적'이라는 말은 대략 '심리적인'이라는 의미로 사용될 수도 있고, '주관적인'이라는 의미로 사용될 수도 있다. 그러나 심리적이라고 해서 반드시 주관적인 것은 아니다. 이해가 심리학적인 개념이라고 해서, 그것이 객관적이지 못할 이유는 없다. 헴펠이 망설이기는 했지만 그는 어쨌든 그의 설명 모형을 이해의 개념과 연결시키고자 했다. 그는 D-N 모형이 보여주는 것은, 특정 상황과 법칙이 주어지면, 현상이 일어남을 기대할 수 있다는 점이다(occurrence of the phenomenon was to be expected). 그리고 이런 의미에서 설명은 왜 그 현상이 일어났는지 이해할 수 있게 해준다. 설명과 이해를 이런 식으로 관련짓는 시도는 특정 사건에 대한 설명의 특수한 경우에는 들어맞는다.(definite times에 일어나는 특정 사건. 따라서 그 occurrence 이전에 예상할 수 있음) 그러나, 특정 사건의 경우에서조차 다 적용되는 것은 아니다. 기압계와 태풍의 사례에서 기압계의 눈금 강하를 보면 태풍이 올 것임을 합리적으로 기대할 수 있지만 기압계의 눈금 강하가 태풍을 설명해주는 것이 아니다. D-N 모형은 기껏해야 특정 사건에 대한 설명의 필요조건만을 제공해줄 뿐이다. 일반적 규칙성에 대한 설명에서는 문제가 더 심각하다. 일반적 규칙성은 특정 시점definite times에 일어나는 것이 아니므로, there is no question of literally expecting them. 이런 맥락에서, 현상이 일어날 것이 기대됨을 보여주는 것은 그 현상이 일어날 것임을 믿는 합리적 근거를 가지는 것만을 뜻한다. 이것은 그 현상의 이해의 부분일 수는 있겠지만, 이해를 위해 충분하지는 않다. 결론적으로 D-N 모형은 다음과 같은 장점을 가졌다: 설명 관계가 만족시켜야 하는(즉, 필요조건인) 분명하고, 정확하고, 단순한 조건(함축)을 제공했다. 그리고 설명 관계를 객관적으로 만들어준다. 그러나 D-N 모형의 옹호자들은 설명 관계에 있어 세계에 대한 이해를 제공해주는 것이 무엇인지 말해주는 데에 성공하지 못했다. 기존 관점 2: '친숙성' 관점 두 번째 관점은 과학적 설명이란 친숙하지 않은 현상을 친숙한 현상과 관련지음으로써(또는 전자를 후자로 환원함으로써) 세계에 대한 이해를 준다는 관점이다. 그러나 이 관점은 명백히 부적절하다. 많은 과학적 설명들은 비교적 친숙한 현상을 친숙하지 않은 현상과 연관시킨다. 예: 빛의 반사와 회절이라는 친숙한 현상을, 덜 친숙한 전자기파의 행동으로 설명. '기대되는 것'과 마찬가지로 '친숙해지는 것'은 이해되는 것과 전혀 같은 것이 아니다. 우리는 가전제품들, 예를 들어 라디오, 텔레비전, 냉장고 등의 behavior에 친숙한데, 그것들이 왜 그렇게 behave하는지 이해하는 사람이 몇이나 될까? 스크리븐은 이런 관점을 명시적으로 거부했지만, 중요한 측면에서 유사한 관점을 취했다. 스크리븐은 임의의 주어진 맥락에서 각 개인은 '이해의 realm'(해당 시점에 그 사람이 이해할 수 있는 현상들의 집합)을 가진다고 믿었다. 스크리븐은 현상이 설명된다는 것은 그 현상을 이미 이해된 다른 현상과 관련시키는 것이라고 보았다. 이 두 관점에서 설명하는 현상은 특별한 인식론적 지위를 갖는다. 여기서 D-N 모형과 충돌한다. D-N 모형에 따르면, 설명딜 현상과 적절한 연역 관계를 맺고 있으면 된다. 스크리븐의 관점은 '친숙성' 관점과 똑같은 이유로 부적절해 보인다. 설명 대상 현상을 이해되지 않은 현상에 연관시키는 설명이 과학에 많이 있다. 후자는 원초적 사실이다. ubt its ability to explain other phenomena is not thereby impaired. '친숙성' 관점이든 스크리븐의 관점이든간에 설명하는 현상이 왜 특별한 인식론적 지위를 가지는지 설명하지 못한다. 부분 정확히 무슨 말인지 모르겠음. 11쪽 중간 부분 기존 관점 3: 지적 경향(intellectual fashion) 관점 이들은 설명하는 현상이 특별한 인식론적 지위를 가지고 있으나, 이들은 '친숙성' 이론가들과 달리, 이 인식론적 지위는 과학자 간에, 그리고 역사적 시대에 따라 달라진다고 보았다. 특정 시점에 특정 현상은 자명하거나 자연스러운 것으로 간주된다. 그런 현상들에는 설명 이 필요 없다. 그것들은 이해 가능성의 이상을 보여준다. 특정 역사적 전통 내에서 설명은 다른 현성들은 그런 이상과 연관시킴으로써 구성된다. 따라서 '과학적 이해'라는 말의 의미는 역사적 전통에 따라 변한다, 왜냐하면 이해 가능성의 이상으로 간주되는 것이 변하기 때문에. 지적 경향 관점의 옹호자들은 이해 가능성의 이상이 완전히 변덕스럽지는 않다고 주장한다. 대개의 경우 믿을 만한 좋은 이유가 있어서 믿는 것이다, 대개의 경우 예측력. 핸슨은 일반적으로 과학 이론들이 세 단계를 거친다고 보았다. 과학 이론들이 처음 제안되었을 때는 단지 알고리듬이나 블랙 박스로 취급된다. 그 이론이 기존 이론보다 더 성공적인 예측들을 해낸다면, 좀 더 받아들일 만한 '그레이 박스'가 된다. 최종적으로는, 연구의 다양한 영역들을 연결할 수 있는 능력을 통해, 그것들은이론들은 이해 가능성의 표준이 된다. 이 관점은 많은 역사적 지지를 받는다관점에 부합하는 역사적 사례가 많다는 뜻인 듯. 그러나, 저자는 가능하면 과학사를 관통하여 변하지 않는 공통된, 객관적 의미의 설명을 찾고자 한다. 어떤 현상이 자연스러운 혹은 자명한 것으로 간주되는지와 관계 없는 설명 개념을 찾는 것이 바람직할 것이다. 저자는 특정 현상이 다른 현상보다 더 자연스럽고, 이해 가능하고, 자명한 것으로 간주되는 것은 편견에 불과하다고 말한다. 새로운 관점: 통합 관점 위의 세 가지 논의로부터 설명 이론이 갖춰야 할 세 가지 바람직한 속성들을 추출해낼 수 있다. 1. 충분히 일반적이어야 한다. '친숙성' 관점은 실패하는데, 왜냐하면 기본 현상이 친숙하지 않은 이론들(예를 들면 현대 물리학)에는 적용되지 않기 때문이다. 2. 객관적이어야 한다. 설명으로 간주되는 것이 과학자들의 변하는 취향, 역사적 시대에 달려 있지 않아야 한다. 3. 설명과 이해를 연결시켜야 한다. 과학적 설명이 어떤 종류의 설명을 제공하는지, 그리고 어떻게 제공하는지 알려주어야 한다. D-N 모형은 이를 무시했다. 저자는 과학적 설명이란 여러 현상들을 통합하는 것이라는 견해를 내놓는다. 기체분자운동론(kinetic theory of gases)은 기체의 행동과 관련된 현상들을 설명한다. 예를 들어 기체들이 보일-샤를의 법칙을 따른다는 것. 그리고 기체분자운동론은 보일-샤를의 법칙, 그레이엄의 확산 법칙, 비열(specific heat capacity)이라는 세 가지 독립적 원초적 사실들이었던 것을 통합하여, 하나의 원초적 사실(기체 분자들이 역학의 법칙을 따른다는 사실)로 만든다. 게다가, 역학 이론은 기체의 운동을 다른 현상들, 예를 들면 행성 운동, 지구 가까이에서의 낙체 현상 등과도 통합시킨다. 더 적은 독립적인 현상이 있는 세계가 더 잘 이해되는(comprehensible) 세계이다.